


A Warm Welcome.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bearded Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Business Trip, Castiel Wears Panties (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Knotting, Lace Panties, M/M, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Rimming, Smut, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Dean comes back after two weeks from a long business trip. He's grown his beard out, thick and rough, and his Omega can't seem to stop thinking of how delicious it would feel scratching against the inside of his thighs when he'd ride his Alpha's face.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 20
Kudos: 328





	A Warm Welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> okay my first attempt at ABO smut let me know if there's anything more you'd like to see!

The enticing scent of whiskey and petrol, tinted with rich, black coffee, tickles Castiel's senses, and he breathes in a deep breath, filling his lungs with the familiar scent. Dean is no where to be seen, but Castiel can feel him, can scent him. The airport is crowded, so there is a flurry of people, alphas, betas, omegas, all around, and it's hard to pick up on a distinct smell if you're not concentrating enough, but Castiel's wolf knows the minute his Alpha steps out, because his scent is always with Castiel.

In truth, it's only been two weeks. Fourteen days. But it felt like months to Castiel without Dean by his side. It was work, as always, that had Dean traveling to Chicago for a few days, some conferences and business meetings and what not. And sure, they'd video called each other every day, and they'd spoken twice or thrice each day to each other, but it was so different from having Dean next to him, his weight on the bed when Castiel would wake up, his shadow in the kitchen when Castiel would come home from work.

Now, standing a few feet from the gate, dangling his car keys in his hand, Castiel waits, eyes searching for Dean in the crowd, and it's strange, because his scent is getting even distinct, getting close, much intense, but Castiel can't see him anywhere. There's men and women passing by Castiel, but he doesn't bother glancing at them as he searches for Dean's face, one he could never miss even in a crowd thrice this size, and yet.

"Cas."

Castiel jumps around, only to be met with-

"Oh my god."

Dean is here. This is... not Dean?

Dean has a beard. Dean has a _beard_?!

Castiel rakes his eyes over the thick, scruffy brown beard crawling from Dean's jaw down to his neck, blue eyes bulging in surprise as his lips part, and an incredulous chuckle slips past his lips.

"You grew your beard out?"  
Nimble fingers tangle through the thick mass of almond brown hair, and Castiel looks up to meet Dean's amused green eyes.

"Yeah, d'you like it?"

"I, I don't know, I mean, it looks really good, I just, I couldn't recognize you."

Dean laughs, and it thrums under Castiel's skin, and before he knows it, he's being pulled up in a crushing hug, legs sweeping off the floor as Dean buries himself in Castiel's arms.

A pang of warmth courses through Castiel as he laughs, holding onto Dean's shoulders, gazing down at his mate, at the man he's craved for the past few weeks, and Dean leans up, pressing Castiel against the wall and diving in for a soft, chaste kiss.

There's Dean's lips on his own, but there's also another sensation. A scratchy, prickling sort of sensation against Castiel's cheeks, and although the grazing of Dean's beard to his skin feels foreign, it most certainly is welcomed, and at once, there is heat flourishing through Castiel's guts, a gush of slick leaking through his hole, and a low growl escapes Dean's lips as he nips at Castiel's jaw.

"Wet for me already, omega?"  
Dean asks, and Castiel whimpers in his arms, still coherent enough to pull away, grabbing Dean by the hand, his luggage wheeled behind him, as he drags his Alpha to the car, parked only a few feet away. They don't speak as Castiel unlocks the trunk, allowing Dean to haul his luggage in, but their eyes linger on one another for a few seconds, and a smirk lifts the corner of Dean's lips in a wicked way, twisting something hard and deep inside Castiel's gut. The moment Dean is inside the passenger seat of Baby, since Castiel has the only special right to drive her, Castiel is stepping on the pedal, and the car is zooming onto the road, past the people beside them, and a resolute glint twinkles within Castiel's eye as he grabs the steering wheel.

"I missed you."  
Dean says, after what seems like an eternity, and Castiel's arousal simmers down into affection as his eyes soften, and he reaches to the side, on habit, to scratch Dean's jaw, only for his fingers to thread through the thick scruff.

"Missed you too, baby."  
Castiel mumbles, sparing Dean a single glance before turning his eyes back to the road.

Excitement bubbles under Castiel's skin, the heady scent of both of their arousals mingled together, the strong scent of his slick, mingled with Dean's whiskey and coffee, thickens the air between them, and Castiel shifts in his seat, for he's been on the edge since the moment he first laid eyes on Dean today, slick leaking through his hole, wetting the purple velvet panties he wore for Dean, which he has no doubt, will end up a torn mess on the floor in precisely ten minutes.

"Fuck, Cas."  
Dean breathes out, and from the corner of his eyes Castiel catches Dean trying to subtly press the big, hard bulge in his jeans, eyes wandering out the window as the scent of Dean's frustration seeps into the air.

"Just a few minutes, baby."

The car speeds up, and Castiel turns on all the right corners, driving as fast as he can, borderline reckless, because the timid look on Dean's face always indicates he's being brash, until he slams the brakes the moment they're in the driveway, and Dean is growling, stepping out the car, trudging over to where Castiel steps down, and before Castiel knows what is happening, his back crashes against the side of the car, chest heaving as his lips fall open, dark blue eyes gazing up at Dean's lust-blown green ones as a hand slips between his thighs, and Dean's lips drag over the mating bite embedded long ago at Castiel's neck.

"Fuck, baby, missed you so bad. So fucking bad. Couldn't stop thinking about you, about your ass."  
Dean hisses, and grabs onto Castiel's hips, fingers digging into the flesh as he hauls Castiel up, until his legs wrap around Dean's firm, broad torso, and Castiel arches his back, a shiver running down his body, sweat beading at his forehead, and slick soaking his panties, as he bares his neck back for his Alpha to claim, over and over again, despite the mating bite sitting there for months.

"Dean- ah- your luggage- oh-"

"Fuck it, I'll get it later. Need my omega right now."

So absorbed in his arousal, in his need to be filled, wolf screaming from within him to be mounted, to present, to get down on his knees and submit, Castiel barely realises they've entered the house, his wet ass pressing against the distinct outline of Dean's hard cock, all thoughts in his head boiling down to a single instinct- to be fucked and filled up with Dean.

"Fuck, Dean, need you inside, need your knot, Alpha."

If anything, it only spurs Dean on, the name _always_ spurs Dean on, and at once, Dean is walking them up to the bedroom, lips never parting, moans bouncing off the walls of each other's mouths, Castiel grinding his ass down against Dean's cock.

"God, Cas, so good for me, sweetheart, always such a good little bitch for me. Fuck, what do you want?"

Before Castiel knows what's happening, his legs, now jelly, touch the ground, and he whines, pushing pants off with urgency, eyes wide and watching as Dean undresses himself, ripping those tight, formal shirt and trousers off, his glistening skin all Castiel can comprehend, the concentrated musk of Alpha lingering in the room, mingling with the scent of Castiel's arousal, and Castiel watches, as Dean's eyes widen at the sight of the panties.

"Fuck, baby, you look so pretty for me."  
Dean kneels between Castiel's legs, and Castiel turns around, pressing his palms down into the bed as his ass hangs out, legs apart in a wide stance, as he whines, pressing his cheek against the familiar mattress under him.

A broad, warm hand slides up his skin, sending sparks flittering under Castiel's skin as he moans, bites his lip, and bucks his ass back.

"Dean-"

The same broad hands now pull his cheeks apart, causing the thin strap of the panties to rub against Castiel's leaking hole, and a finger runs down his slippery taint, swiping through the slick, as Dean brings the slick-coated finger up to his mouth and sucks on it with a moan. Castiel throws his head back at the first touch of his Alpha's fingers to his leaking, needy hole. Dean rubs another finger over the strap of the pantie, against Castiel's hole, sending a sharp jolt of arousal through Castiel. Fingers loop through the elastic of the panties, and before long, they're sliding down Castiel's creamy thigh, pooling at his feet, and Dean's fingers are working in and out of Castiel's hole.

"Dean, I want to, I want to, I want to-"

"You wanna' what, Cas? Use your words, sweet omega."  
Dean laughs, low and hungry before dipping his fingers in for another taste.

"I want to ride your face, Dean."

A stunned silence meets Castiel's request, and he wonders in the back of his mind whether he said something weird, or off-putting, since they haven't quite explored much of their foreplay in the past year of their relationship, but then a soft _fuck_ echoes through the room, and Castiel looks back at Dean over his shoulder, watching as his dark green eyes linger on the way Castiel's ass jiggles the moment Dean lays a sharp slap on it.

"Ah-"  
Castiel cries out, and Dean rises to his feet, hooking his arms under Castiel's stomach as he hauls him up, and Castiel shrieks, before his lithe body hits the bed, a sharp wave of arousal flooding his veins at Dean's exclusive show of strength, and their eyes meet for a brief second where Dean crawls onto the bed, shifting back until his head is on the pillow, and he's looking up at Castiel, who stays frozen on the bed, slightly confused, before Dean crooks his fingers at him.

"Get here already, fuck, d'you know how hot you sound, all needy and assertive, got me so fucking hard this whole time. Give me that ass baby, c'mere."

With an amused grin, Castiel crawls over, leaning down to give Dean a final peck on the lips, because he knows when he's done, Dean's jaw will be aching so hard, he'll be silent for hours. Without delaying any longer, he crawls up further, hovering his ass right over Dean's face, slick dripping from Castiel's ass to spill on Dean's lips, and Castiel waits as Dean slips another pillow under his head.

Ass cheeks parted, hole dripping, back arched, cock red and erect, Castiel settles down on Dean's face, his nose brushing against Castiel's balls, and his beard, oh fuck, that fucking beard, just scratching against Castiel's thighs so deliciously, and fuck, that tongue, just prodding and poking and lapping up every last drop of slick, and Castiel moans, holding on to the headboard in front of him as he begins rocking his hips in a slow, building pace.

Broad hands reach up, pulling Castiel's ass apart, allowing Dean's face to bury closer to Castiel's hole, one hand retreating from his ass, and Castiel throws a look back to where Dean is jerking himself off, expert tongue dipping into Castiel's hole, and the sight of Dean's heavy cock, flushed red, only makes him grind his ass down harder on Dean's face, one hand on the headboard, the other stroking his stiff, small cock.

"Fuck, Dean, oh yes, fuck me with that tongue, oh fuck, Alpha-"

The words only encourage Dean, and he growls under Castiel, tongue lapping with such eagerness and enthusiasm, it reminds Castiel of a puppy, and he grins, pressing his ass down on Dean's face, moaning at the way it reaches inside him, licking around the tight rim of muscle, before digging inside, sucking, literally sucking Castiel's rim, sucking his hole dry, drinking in each drop of slick with fervour. The beard stings at his inner thighs, such a sweet, sweet pain, and oh, Castiel can not get enough of it, the faint tickle of the scruff, the rough scratching, the coarse friction. In the back of his mind, Castiel knows he'll be burning down there for the next few days, but God, isn't it worth it.

"Oh yes, fuck, eat me, keep eating me like that baby, ohhhhhh yes-"

Dean moans under him, and Castiel glances back at Dean's cock, his hands pumping in sporadic jerks as the first few traces of his knot become prominent, and without any preamble, Castiel crawls back, until his ass is on Dean's chest, and Dean is panting, gasping for air, breathing in deep, large breaths as his hands settle against Castiel's fleshy ass, and he gazes up at the omega with narrow, hooded eyes, a slight loopy grin gracing his lips.

"Fuck, sweetheart, that was amazing."  
Dean rasps out, and Castiel laughs, too buzzed to say more, as he crawls back, flings his legs over Dean's hips, and kneels up, reaching down between his slippery ass cheeks to finger his loose hole, and once he's sure he's stretched enough, he sends Dean a final cursory glance, and sinks down on Dean's cock.

"Ahhh, fuck, take it all baby-"  
Dean mumbles, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he thrusts up into Castiel's tight, wet heat, dick slipping inside without any hesitance, until Castiel sinks down to the hilt, with Dean's cock buried inside him up to his balls.

"Dean."  
Castiel croaks out, picking up an unsteady pace as he grinds his ass a few times, before lifting his lips and slamming them back down, bouncing his ass on Dean's cock as it drills deep inside him, rubbing against his prostate, nailing right into that one sweet spot that has Castiel moaning like a bitch, and Dean widens his legs, allowing him better leverage to grab Castiel's ass and thrust up into him.

"Fuck, keep going, I'm close baby-"

Castiel's moans float in the air, loud and breathy, chants of _ah ah ah ah ah Dean_ staggering with every thrust, and at once, he feels it, Dean's knot, widening and growing against Castiel's rim, struggling to slip in, and Dean slams up and up and up, until his knot pops past the rim, and all at once, everything is a big, big blur. Dean is coming, his come filling up Castiel, loaf after load after load, knot keeping him firmly locked inside his Omega, and Castiel is coming, sending thick white splatters against Dean's chest, with a loud, throaty, moan, hole clenching as he comes, milking every last drop of Dean's release.

Dean sighs, and Castiel simply takes the moment to still himself, before slumping down on Dean's chest, laying down in his own mess, and thick fingers massage his scalp. He shuts his eyes for a few moments, the feel of Dean's knot, tugging at his rim when he moves, the feel of his soothing fingers, the weight of him under Castiel, everything seems to fade into focus.

Absently, Castiel allows his eyes and hands to wander up to Dean's face, hands caressing the thick scruff on his jaw, as Dean sends him a soft grin.

"Never, ever get rid of that beard."  
Castiel sighs, to which Dean only laughs, and presses Castiel closer to him.

"You know Cas, if this is the welcome I get every time I come home, I'm gunna' have to start going on more business trips."

**Author's Note:**

> because bearded!Dean Winchester enough isn't appreciated enough in this fandom.


End file.
